1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are mainly constituted by two substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween, where a plurality of pixel structures is disposed on one of the substrates to control the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules for display. The pixel structures include a plurality of scanning lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of active devices, and a plurality of pixel electrodes. The pixel electrodes are located in the pixel regions intersected by the scanning lines and the data lines.
To increase a display aperture ratio of display panels, areas of the pixel electrodes are increased as much as possible. However, when a distance between the pixel electrodes and the data lines becomes too short, a fringe field between the data lines and the pixel electrodes then influences the tilting of liquid crystal molecules to result in bright/dark state light leakage, thereby affecting the display quality of LCD panels.